kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Campanella
|seiyuu = Kanae Ito|voiceactor = Zach AguilarZach Aguilar Twitter (accessed: October 23, 2019) at @airzach |aliases = The Fool|gender = Male (?)|occupation = Enforcer|affilliation = Ouroboros|image = Campanella (Sen III).png|CS3 Campanella (Ao).png|Ao Campanella (SC).jpg|Sky SC|birthDate = Unknown|birthPlace = Unknown|height = 158 cm|likes = Quizzes, Pomtto!}}'Campanella '(カンパネルラ), also known as 'The Fool '( ), is associated with Ouroboros as Enforcer No. 0. Although Campanella has the appearance of a young boy, he has not changed in over ten years. Although he is referred to as a male, neither his sex nor his age are certain. His left eye is always covered by his hair. He is the right hand of Ouroboros' Grandmaster, to which he reports the progress of the plans. Background Gospel Plan Although Campanella first appeared on screen in Trails in the Sky SC, he had already made preparations for Georg Weissmann's Gospel Plan by the time Trails in the Sky FC started. Campanella had been put in charge of the Jaeger Corps' attacks on the Bracer Guilds in Erebonia with the intent of removing the Gospel Plan's primary hindrance, Cassius Bright, from Liberlian territory. During the Gospel Plan, Campanella occasionally appeared before the protagonists and summoned Thirteen Factories-built weapons to fight for him. At the end of Trails in the Sky SC, Campanella intervened with the battle between Weissmann and Kevin Graham immediately after the former was salinified. Reconfirming his role within the Gospel Plan "purely as an observer", he destroyed the remains of Weissmann and picked up his staff crafted through Divergent Laws, which held the Aureole. During Star Door 14: The Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Trails in the Sky The 3rd, Campanella reported back to the Grandmaster and returned the Aureole to her, stating that both Weissmann and Leonhardt lost their lives during the execution of the Gospel Plan. Phantasmal Blaze Plan In Ao no Kiseki, Campanella is seen preparing the Phantasmal Blaze Plan with Doctor F. Novartis and Arianrhod in Crossbell. During preparations, Campanella often hindered the Special Support Section by risking their lives in a game of "Pomtto!" or fighting them in order to defend the Moon Temple's bell. During the battle, Campanella summons a "Fake Salt Pale" as his S-Craft. After finishing his work in Crossbell, Campanella headed towards Erebonia for the second phase of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Although he has not yet appeared on screen, McBurn mentions him as he wonders whether everything is going according to plan. In S.1206, Campanella himself appears in Erebonia on behalf of the Grandmaster. In order to take the Phantasmal Blaze Plan back, he throws the Empire into chaos with help from Enforcer XVII Shirley Orlando and the Thirteen Factories. He has also requested the help of a former colleague who stopped working for Ouroboros a while ago, presumably referring to Sharon Kreuger. Personality Campanella is a mysterious individual whose true self can't be seen. Due to the ambiguous nature of his gender, he is a hard individual to classify. But, what is known, is that he is a cold individual who likes to have fun by teasing and tormenting people through his taunts. Campanella also enjoys spectacular performances and is very loyal to the Grandmaster of Ouroboros. However, he possesses no loyalties to the other members, as he watches Weissmann die without helping him History A Maiden's Resolve In Trails in the Sky SC, Campanella is first seen exiting an airship in an unknown location near the end of the prologue. Campanella notes Georg Weissmann's excellent tastes in hideouts and greets Leonhardt when he appears. Leonhardt tells him that he is late, but Campanella though just shrugs it off and tells Leon that he missed him. Leonhardt though just responds with sarcasm and asks Campanella if he handled the attacks on the Bracer Guilds in Erebonia. Campanella states that he did and that Cassius Bright was magnificent as he countered everything that Campanella threw at him, so much so that he broke the jaeger group 'Jester'. Leonhardt laments that even normal men have their limits and states that it couldn't be helped considering their opponent. Campanella asks him if he wanted to trust his luck against Cassius too and Leonhardt replies that he did. But, Cassius is no longer a threat to them now, he then tells Campanella that all of the required members have been assembled including Bleublanc. Campanella then asks about "Him (Joshua Bright)" ''and states that things are going to be fun from now on. Leonhardt replies that he has since long left the organisation and that he's unlikely to be a threat. Suddenly, another voice rings out stating that he isn't sure about that. The voice belongs to Weissmann who approaches and greets Campanella. Weissmann thanks Campanella for delaying Cassius Bright and Campanella responds by mentioning how fun Weissmann's new plan is. Weissmann thanks her for the compliment and mentions how everyone else has their own plans as well. After talking a bit more, Weissman welcomes Campanella to enjoy herself by watching his plan unfold, and Campanella states that she is looking forward to it. The Mad Tea Party Campanella is later seen as the mysterious figure watching Scherazard Harvey or Agate Crosner fighting with Anelace Elfead against archaisms. After the battle is over, Campanella starts clapping and congratulates the pair for their performance. Turning around, Schera and Anelace turn to see him and he introduces himself as Enforcer No. 0: Campanella the Fool, a member of Ouroboros. Hearing the mention of Ouroboros, Schera and Anelace strengthen their guard and ask what he wants. Campanella declares that he is an observer for this little soiree and that he barely knows the details of the plan, so they should probably ask someone else. He then tells the two that if they want to arrive in time for the tea party then they'd better hurry and then further explains that he doesn't know where its being held. He then jokes that the three of them should have coffee together and enjoy the dawn, but Anelace just questions if he is really a member of the society because he looks way young and mentions that Ouroboros are bad people. Campanella tells her not to worry and that's it okay to laugh at a fool and declares that Anelace is the rude one for worrying about a fool. Suddenly, Campanella snaps his fingers and makes the three assailants stand up again. Shocked, Anelace wonder what is going on and Schera asks what he is doing. Gloating some more, Campanella clicks his fingers again and makes the men explode. He then summons a portal and makes his getaway expressing his hope that he will get an encore. Schera stands up and screams at him to wait, but he disappears before she can hit him. Aftermath of the Mist Demon Incident Campanella is seen again during the aftermath of the Mist Demon Incidents in Rolent, arriving to pick up Luciola at Emelas Tower in a airship. As Luciola arrives on the at the top of Esmelas Tower, she sees an airship passing by. The airship then flies near the roof and Luciola greets Walter and Campanella who come out to see her. Luciola announces her surprise because she thought Loewe would be the one picking her up and Campanella informs her that Loewe is accompanying the professor for the moment and that she decided to pick Luciola up while Walter was just plain bored. Luciola mentions that its unusual for the two of them to do so, but finds Loewe being with the professor to be interesting and asks if they are performing the last experiment. Walter states that it seems so and Campanella informs her that they are almost ready on the Jaegar and Archaism front, so all they need is the Beta. Luciola then boards the airship and they set off for HQ. Inside the ship, Luciola mentions how Loewe and the Professor are going to be facing the legend and wonders how they will fare. Walter states that they'll probably struggle with it since they are facing a legendary beast. He then turns to Campanella and asks why he isn't with the Professor and eggs him about finding something more interesting. Campanella sarcastically asks if Walter doesn't trust him and Walter replies that he doesn't. Luciola responds with her own sarcasm and Campanella feigns being hurt before telling the two of them that he has work to do with getting permission to use the ark. Hearing this, Walter gets excited while Luciola expresses shock since she knows how powerful 'The Glorious' is.Campanella replies that, that will be up to Loewe and the Professor and informs the two that he will heading off to his next mission after they are done. Weapons Crafts Gallery Campanella - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Start of the Gospel Plan - Visual (SC Evo).png|Start of the Gospel Plan (EVO) Campanella - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art (SC). Campanella - Easy Mode (3rd Evo).png|Who Wants to Be a Mirannaire? NORMAL (EVO) Campanella - Medium Mode (3rd Evo).png|Who Wants to Be a Mirannaire? HARD (EVO) Campanella - Hard Mode (3rd Evo).png|Who Wants to Be a Mirannaire? BRUTAL (EVO) Campanella - Maniac Mode (3rd Evo).png|Who Wants to Be a Mirannaire? MANIAC (EVO) Campanella - Maniac Clear (3rd Evo).png|Who Wants to Be a Mirannaire? MANIAC CLEAR (EVO) Campanella 2 (Ao).png|Portrait (Ao) Campanella S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft from ''The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki Campanella - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-release screenshot Campanella - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-release screenshot Campanella - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Campanella - Banquet of Snakes (Sen III).png|In "Banquet of Snakes" Campanella - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Initial proposal (Sen III). Campanella - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Campanella - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Campanella is the first and only character to date who has broken the fourth wall. At the end of Star Door 14: The Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Trails in the Sky The 3rd. At the end of this episode, he turns around and remarks that he is hardly one to talk and kindly requests the player to stop "peeking". References Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Bosses Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters